1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a carrying rack for mounting on a vehicle to which is removably secured traffic cones for transporting from location to location. This invention generally comprises a traffic cone rack which may be secured to the bumper, floor or body panel of the vehicle for convenience in receiving and retaining rubber or plastic traffic cones.
2. Prior Art
Traffic cones are usually transported in a nesting position stacked and loaded into the cargo space of a vehicle or nestled in boxes or loading compartments. An improvement over the prior art accomplished by the device of this invention is the neat and orderly configuration and appearance not cluttering the vehicle. The device possesses an additional advantage of warning the driver of the vehicle when the ignition switch is activated and the cone locking bail is not in the secured or closed position.